Luthori General Election 3938
5 | popular_vote1 = 9,218,046 | percentage1 = 29.24% | swing1 = 1.48 | image2 = | leader2 = Simon Reeves | leader_since2 = 3936 | party2 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat2 = Unknown | last_election2 = 18.77%, 84 Seats | seats2 = 63 | seat_change2 = 21 | popular_vote2 = 4,306,953 | percentage2 = 13.66% | swing2 = 5.11 | image3 = | leader3 = Vanja Glossop | leader_since3 = 3928 | party3 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat3 = Orange | last_election3 = 17.71%, 78 seats | seats3 = 59 | seat_change3 = 19 | popular_vote3 = 4,359,575 | percentage3 = 13.83% | swing3 = 3.88 | image4 = | leader4 = Peter Buckley | leader_since4 = 3925 | party4 = Progressive Conservative Party | leaders_seat4 = Orange | last_election4 = 21.24%, 97 Seats | seats4 = 52 | seat_change4 = 45 | popular_vote4 = 3,741,371 | percentage4 = 11.87% | swing4 = 9.38 | image5 = | leader5 = Augustus Dam | leader_since5 = 3912 | party5 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat5 = Geharon | last_election5 = 10.40%, 46 Seats | seats5 = 49 | seat_change5 = 3 | popular_vote5 = 3,489,086 | percentage5 = 11.07% | swing5 = 0.67 | image6 = | leader6 = R. Grant MacDonnelly | leader_since6 = 3934 | party6 = | leaders_seat6 = Unknown | last_election6 = 0.39%, 0 seats | seats6 = 42 | seat_change6 = 42 | popular_vote6 = 3,145,197 | percentage6 = 9.98% | swing6 = 9.59 | image7 = | leader7 = Aidan Todd | leader_since7 = 3936 | party7 = | leaders_seat7 = Unknown | last_election7 = 0.00%, 0 seats | seats7 = 33 | seat_change7 = 33 | popular_vote7 = 2,245,797 | percentage7 = 7.12% | swing7 = 7.12 | image8 = | leader8 = Steven Bond | leader_since8 = 3935 | party8 = | leaders_seat8 = Unknown | last_election8 = 0.00%, 0 seats | seats8 = 12 | seat_change8 = 12 | popular_vote8 = 1,019,910 | percentage8 = 3.24% | swing8 = 3.24 |map_image = |map_size = |map_caption = | title = Imperial Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Imperial Chancellor | before_election = Peter Buckley Progressive Conservative Party | before_party = | after_election = Robert Patterson Luthori National Union Party | after_party = |color1 = 3C0068 |color2 = FFD700 |color3 = 6495ED |color4 = 0000FF |color5 = FF0000 |color6 = FF8C00 |color7 = CC0000 |color8 = DB7093 }} Luthori General Elections take place every four years. All parties that competed in the last election are currently due to compete in the next election. There were 74,725,188 people with suffrage. A total of 31,525,935 votes have been cast, putting turnout at a disappointing 42.19%. There were 445 seats up for grabs. Competing Parties Two new political parties, the Reform Party of Luthori and the Communist Party of Luthori, competed in this election. The previously minor party, the Luthori Democratic Movement Party, won seats for the first time in this election. There were three center-right to right wing parties, three center parties, and two center-left to left wing parties. Center-Right to Right Wing * Luthori National Union Party (LNUP) * Progressive Conservative Party (PCP) * Luthori Democratic Movement Party (LDMP) Center * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Liberal Alliance (LA) * Reform Party of Luthori (RP) Center-Left to Left Wing * Social Democratic League (SDL) * Communist Party of Luthori (CP) Results The 3938 Election saw two new parties, the Communist Party of Luthori and the Reform Party of Luthori, take away votes from the center and center-left. The Luthori Democratic Movement Party (LDMP) won 42 seats, largely at the expense of the Progressive Conservative Party, which saw the worst showing of all the parties in the country losing 45 seats, nearly half of its prior seat count. The Luthori National Union Party continued its streak as the largest seat-winning party. Following the election, the LNUP proposed a coalition government which included the Liberal Alliance and the PCP. The Communist Party also disbanded following the election, leaving many people to wonder whether it was a temporary ruse used to increase turnout which was significantly higher than in previous elections. Howard Gardener, Whip of the PCP, announced his resignation following the election. This was expected as he was nearing 70 years old and due to the party's major defeat. His successor has not yet been announced, although it is expected to be a woman due to the fact that the three other cabinet positions the party held during the Buckley Ministry were held by women: Sherry Cummins (Infrastructure and Transport), Roslyn Winship (Health and Social Services), and Theresa Brewster (Food and Agriculture). Vanja Glossop, former Leader of the LA, resigned following the election and was succeeded by former Infrastructure and Transport Minister Edward Astorius.